In recent days, user equipment such as a smart phone is used for multiple purposes to assist a user. This multipurpose usage has led to invention of number of applications that are available and compatible to run in the smart phone. Each of the applications that are running in the smart phone either simultaneously or discretely contribute heavily to the consumption of battery power of the smart phone.
Generally, in a Long Term Evolution (LTE), a broadband based network, the smart phone present in it is configured to enter either an idle mode or a connected mode as and when required. And a set of radio access network parameters are configured in the smart phone during either of the modes and during transition between the two.
The smart phone enters the connected mode by receiving a Radio Resource Control (RRC) connection setup message to a network system and enters the idle mode by receiving a RRC connection release message to the network system. When the smart phone is in the connected mode, an active data transfer link (uplink or downlink) is established and the applications remain active in the smart phone. When the smart phone is in the idle mode, the applications can still be running pertaining to the nature or type of the applications running in the smart phone, wherein the applications contribute directly to data transfer. Further, it is likely that the smart phone may enter a Discontinuous Reception (DRX) mode when it is in connected mode.
The power consumption by the user equipment may be determined partly by the DRX configuration, other Radio Access Network (RAN) parameters, and number of transitions between the idle and the connected mode by the user equipment. Each of the applications running in the smart phone contributes to the configuration of the DRX configuration, the transitions, and data traffic characteristics observed between the smart phone and the network system.